The Day You Followed Your Heart
by IC-Chan aka.Imagination Child
Summary: A fanfic starring Iori Hida, the youngest Digidestined. First love is always the one you remember... but what happens when that love is not returned? (Kenyako)


_Author's Note: I've been working on a chapter fic for some time, but I needed a break, and I got an idea for this. This is my first time ever using these particular characters in a fic. And I apologize if you don't agree with my particular choice of pairing. I wasn't too sure about this one, I don't think that its very good. But I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Please Review. Oh, and there are a few things you might need to know. I was bored and threw in a few Japanese Phrases so here is what they mean, just so you won't be confused.  
Onisan- (I think most of you know) Big Brother  
Nani- What?  
Nani o shite imasu ka?- What are you doing?  
Now on to the story._

  
  


** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Day You Followed Your Heart...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

  
  


"How long has it been, two, no I think three years now." Asked Iori as he walked along the darkened beach shore. The ocean, just like everything else in this dimension, had been exceedingly silent and uncomforting. "I think it's been three years, because they left after we destroyed Daemon, remember?" asked Armadillomon, innocently, in his strong Texan accent. Iori laughed under breath, that digimon always did have a way of making him laugh, even in his most solemn of times. "Yes, you're right." Replied Iori, his voice low and strong. He wasn't a boy anymore, instead a young man replaced where a child once stood. He had grown up, physically, mentally...emotionally. He was stronger now, muscular to some extent and well built. Albeit, he was no Taichi or even Yamato, but he did have his strong suits about him, he had caught a girl's attention a few times himself. Though he was much too shy to say anything. And he was smart, more like wise, he had wisdom that Koushiro did not possess regardless of all his knowledge. Something that had come in handy in a few tight jams. 

But it was his heart that had gone through the toughest and most drastic of all changes. They say its better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all, Iori had wondered if that statement was true, since the day he felt his heart break for the first time. It was like glass shattering, and the sound of breaking glass is horribly piercing. Iori had heard that sound repeatedly; it played loudest on the anniversary though. 

This year wasn't as bad as the two before, in fact, he had forgotten about it until Daisuke had brought it to everyone's attention. "We need someone to do a patrol of the Dark Ocean." Said Taichi, as he spoke with all the senior Digidestined. Iori remembered how quiet and gloomy everyone had gotten at the mentioning of the Dark Ocean. "Well doesn't Iori take care of that area on this day? I mean you...know..." it had took a moment but Daisuke had finally caught on that everyone in the room was going to pounce on him for his ignorance. Iori stood silently in the room, near the back. He knew that everyone had pitied him, and he couldn't stand it. It made him feel weak and young, as though he was still that nine-year-old boy years ago, who would only speak when he was spoken to. "Daisuke..." Hikari half scolded. Daisuke looked apologetically at her, making her ease up a bit. 

"It's fine." Said Iori, he knew that his friend meant no harm. "I want to go there, anyway." He finished leaving everyone in silence. 

Now he walked along the beach shore, his digimon faithfully by his side. And he had expected this day to pass like all the others, him holding his inner turmoil, shrouding it from everyone, and hopefully when he woke up in the morning he would be able to forget again. 

Again, he looked to the ocean, the Dark Ocean. Only two had been able to make a steady and constant contact with this dimension, Hikari, who was now their only link back to this place, and Ken. But he had left the day she did. Iori could feel a slight sting of anger run over him, as he replayed the day in his mind. "He was the reason you left." He said to himself, forcing back the burning tears that slowly began to cloud his vision. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Daisuke as he stood protectively in front of Hikari. His fists were balled tightly at his sides, and Ex-Veemon had began to crouch in a fighting stance, growling low, and giving way to animalistic nature. A humanoid creature stood menacingly over the second generation Digidestined. The dark waters of the ocean towered upward in a sort of pillar, bringing the creature before them in a way that emitted great power and strength. The humaniod, resembled a man, a very strong man. He had large arms from the muscles the pertruded outward, and though only a black silhouette was visible, it was obvious that the human like creature before them possesed more muscle and power than what he showed. 

"Hikari, Daughter of the Light, knows what I speak of, don't you little beauty?" The pillar of dark water slowly began to lower, bringing their enemy to their eye level. He was horrrible enough, just with a silhouette, but as he came closer and into better veiw, he grew even more horrible. Two lime colored eyes began to come into focus against the creatures face. He smiled evilly, Miyako turned away in utter disgust; his fangs were stained with what looked like dried blood. 

Everyone gasped, their enemy was no where near human, that was plainily obvious, but he didn't look like any digimon they had ever seen before. "What are you?" Daisuke hissed out hatefully. His patinence with whom ever it was, was really starting to get short. He was near to sending Ex-Veemon after the thing, and charging it himself, when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. 

"It's okay, Daisuke... I know who and what he is..." Daisuke turned to Hikari in protest, but his only answer was a sad and pleading look. Looking at her expression was enough to bring Daisuke to tears. Though it had been years since they first met, and he first fell for her, he still loved her unconditionally. Yes it was love, maybe it started off as an elementary school crush but over the years it grew into a much more deeper affection. It was this affection he had for Hikari that allowed him to protect her her so readily. It gave him the courage to put his life on the line for her, and it was this affection that kept him as her protector regardless of any situation. Though it never seemed like it, Daisuke had, infact, grown up in a lot of ways. It was true, because if he hadn't, he wouldn't love Hikari so unconditionally. Because sadly and to his constant heart-break, she had already declared her love to Takeru, and he declared his love to her. Any smaller person would have abandoned both friends entirely, But it was Daisuke's love for Hikari that kept him by her side, no matter what the case. 

Hikari turned to face the enemy at hand, the roar of the rushing waters seeming growled in a hateful manner, that made her shudder in fear. Taking a deep breathe, she resisted the urge to run. "Poseidomon... if I let you take me, will you leave this world and the human world alone?" she yelled forcing herself to look her abductor eye to eye. 

"Nani....Poseidomon?" said Gatomon, as her ears began to lower. She was afraid for the first time, since she had first came across Myotismon. But just like with her last employer, her fear quickly turned to out right hate, and she found herself wanting to inflict as much damage as possible on this Poseidomon. 

Poseidomon looked down on the Digidestined, a haughty grin slowly grew across is face. "Maybe, but I make no guarantees Little Daughter of the Light." he answered. Rasinig himself on his strong tale. The fish tale was not in sight at first, and when the others had seen it for the first time, all of them were left in utter awe. 

"A... a... a... a mer-" Miyako was barely able to get the words out. 

"A merman." Poseidomon finished, making his tale more visible for them to see. The tale was covered in teal green and aquamarine scales. They shone beautiful iridescent colors. Ironic, that beauty could be found even in evil. 

"Quite fitting for the Master of the Dark Ocean to be a merman... Isn't it?" He said jokingly. 

"Do not change the subject," Hikari yelled out in scorn, "What is your answer?" Her eyes were burning hatefully at Poseidomon. Miyako, Daisuke, and the digimon could see that Hikari was trying desprately to hold back tears. 

The merman turned his attention from Miyako and back to Hikari. "Oh, my..." he placed his hand to his chin and looked down at her thoughtfully. The towering pillar of water began to lower much faster, like he mentally controlled it. "Let me think..." His body landed against the sand with a sickening loud splat. He slithered along the sand like a snake out of water, inching closer towards Hikari. 

Hiakri could feel the need to run, to get as far away from Poseidomon as humanly possible. 'Tai, Onisan... Takeru-chan, someone please help me.' she thought as she fell to her knees against the sand. This was it, she could feel it, she knew that the Subamon were right when she first came to the Dark Ocean, she just didn't expect it to be like this. Hikari shuddred as she felt a wet, scaly hand touch her shoulder. 

"Well Daughter of the Light..." He paused as he tilted her face upward, getting a better look at her. He smiled to himself, revealing a few of his fangs. "My you are the pretty one aren't you?" he said as he leaned in closer to her. Hikari tried to move her face, but his grip just grew tighter, and pulled himself in closer. Barely missing her lips. "Yes, very beautiful, indeed." He licked his lips, revealing his forked tongue. Hikari looked disgusted as she realized what he was thinking. 

"You make me sick." she whispered as his mouth grew closer to her's. "Too bad for you, huh?" He replied grinning. 

"Get away from her you pervert!" came a scream from the side of where Hiakri and Poseidomon stood. "Takeru?" said Hikari, as she took the moment to break away from Poseidomon's grasp. "Takeru!" But to her surprise, Daisuke stood where she thought her boyfriend would. He stood over Poseidomon, who was now on the ground, with Ex-Veemon and Gatomon by his side. "You keep your seaweed covered hands and lips off of her!" Demanded Daisuke. 

"Daisuke... Kun, Nani o shite imasu ka?" asked Hikari. 

"I'm protecting you...that's what I'm doing. You expected me to just stand and watch? Tai would try to kill me!" Daisuke answered sarcastically. 

"I'd be more worried about what I will do to you, Second Son of the Courage and Friendship." With that Poseidomon charged at Daisuke, growling as he went for the boy. He immediately went for Daisuke's neck, strangling him, as he took a good grasp. "I WILL kill you, stupid boy!" he snarled out as he held Daisuke by his throat. Daisuke struggled to no avail to get away from Poseidomon's grip. He could feel the evil digimon's nail dig deep into his skin. 

"Daisuke!" yelled Ex-Veemon as he prepared to attack Poseidomon with all he's got. 

"Touch me and I will break his neck." Threanted Poseidomon. 

Fearing that Poseidomon would go thorugh with his threat, Ex-Veemon reluctantly backed off. "Now, all I wanted was the Daughter of the Light. Was that too much to ask for? Hell, I should break your neck for getting in the way." Daisuke could feel the grasp get tighter. Though he didn't want to admit it, he knew that Poseidomon was going to kill him. He knew that he was going to die, he could feel it. Death was the scariest thing he had ever felt in his entire life, so many times he had cheated it, and now he would die by the hand of a psycho digimon with a crush on Hikari. 'What a way to end.' he thought to himself. 

Poseidomon could tell that Daisuke was scared, and this thrilled him. He felt a feeling that only taking a life could bring. This made him want to kill even more, and he would not let the temptation and chance pass by. 

"Drop him, or I will kill you with my bare hands!" said a voice a distance away from where, Daisuke, Miyako, and Hikari stood. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Poseidomon looked annoyed as he slowly lowered Daisuke, not releasing his grip on the boy's throat. Daisuke could feel his lungs burn for air, and he gasped desprately for fresh air to fill him. But he couldn't catch a breathe. He slowly allowed himself to give in as he felt his head grow light and his body limp. The will to survive hadn't left his body yet, but the strength he needed did. He looked like a rag doll in the digimon's hand. His face was losing color, a sudden pale coloring began to wash over him, as hung nearly lifelessly in the hands of his killer. 

"I said drop him." said Ken, as he, Takeru, and Iori had finally arrived after Miyako had emailed them. Takeru didn't hesitate to run to Hikari's side. She sat on her knees in the sand, and stared horrified at the sight of Daisuke slowly being killed. "Dai...Dai... Daisuke!!." She screamed out as she was the first to see his eyes slowly close. 

Miyako and Iori were left petrafied as they saw the leader of the Second Generation Digidestined, fall before them all. But Ken was not left in fear. His eyes burned with rage. Losing all his patinece he called out for Stingmon to attack, charging behind the insect-digimon. 

"Let him go!" yelled Ken as his fist connected with Poseidomon the same time Stingmon's did. Poseidomon dropped Daisuke on impact, who landed with a lifeless thud against the ground before Takeru and Hikari, who was now broken to tears. It took her a moment to realize that Daisuke was finally let go, but once she did, she quickly pushed away from Takeru and ran up to his side. 

"Daisuke... Daisuke-kun, wake up." She pleaded. She placed her hand against his chest, hoping to feel a heartbeat, but was only disappointed. Losing all hope, she barried her face into his chest, crying out miserably. 

Ken, Stingmon, and Ex-Veemon now stood between the others and Poseidomon, who was just getting his head together after being nearly knocked out. Poseidomon put his hand to his lip; he was bleeding, or at least that's what Ken suspected. It was hard to tell, his blood was darker than any shade of red Ken had ever seen. Poseidomon licked his bottom lip, forked tongue slding past his fangs, and smiled as he tasted his own blood. "I... I... am honored." he said, bowing before Ken. 

Ken raised his left eyebrow, 'What kind of game is he trying to pull?' thought Ken, not taking his eyes of the enemy before him. 

"Behold the Son of the Kindness..." said Poseidomon as he advanced closer to Ken. "Why you are or more of a prize than the beautiful Daughter of the Light." He finished. 

"What are you talking about?," Ken's eyes narrowed in a way none had seen sense the days of the Digimon Kaizer. He was about to send Stingmon and Ex-Veemon on another attack, until he was thrown off by Poseidomon's sudden laughing. 

"I don't believe the luck," said Poseidomon happily, "I met the Son of the Kindness, himself." 

"What's the big deal?" asked Takeru. He and Angemon stood beside Ken, Stingmon, and Ex-Veemon. 

"What's the big deal? Son of Hope, this is a very big deal indeed." answered Poseidomon in a matter fact tone of voice. 

"Than tell us, so we can get on with destroying you!" said Iori as he, Miyako, and their Digimon joined the others. "Yeah, tell us!" urged Miyako. 

Poseidomon looked at the four children before him. They were no match for him, the only one who did pose a threat was too heart-broken over her dying friend. But now things looked even better for him as Ken came into the scene. 

"Oh yes, Second Son of Knowledge and Faith, and the Second Daughter of Love and Purity. How nice of you to join the conversation." Poseidomon bowed in a mocking gesture. 

"Enough games, stop stalling your own demise! Will you tell us why you are so happy to see me or should I guess for myslef?" asked Ken stepping forward. 

"Which one's the better choice?" asked Poseidmon as though he really cared. "Anyway it goes you will not leave here alive." answered Ken. 

"Oh, but I beg to differ..." replied Poseidomon. 

"Oh? Why is that?" asked Miyako as she moved closer to Ken. 

"Beacuse little daughter, I know who he is?" the Digidestoned looked confused by that answer. They had no idea what he really meant by who Ken "really" was. 

"And who exactly do you think I am?" asked Ken. 

"Well that's easy enough. You may be the Son of Kindness," Poseidomon moved closer to where Ken and Miyako stood. Miyako was terrified of this thing. She wanted to coware away from him, but her love for Ken would not allow that. She looked head on as the digimon moved closer to the two of them, taking Ken's hand in her own. 

"But, you are also the Keeper." finished Poseidomon. He stood inches away from Ken, and even so Ken still had not back down. "Keeper of what?" asked Ken as he held Miyako's hand even tighter. "Keeper... of... Darkness." answered Poseidomon. 

Miyako gasped as felt Ken's body tence up. His grip on her hand grew even tighter, and she would have said something, that is until she saw Ken's face grow pale. His body began to shake violently and his breathing became shallow and extremly rapid. Miyako could feel herself wanting to cry as she looked at Ken go into complete and total shock. Had she not known better she could have sworn he was having a heart attack. 

The real shock came to Miyako whe Ken fell to his knees. He was still shaking and now his body had broken out into a cold sweat. He clutched his hand to his chest, as leaned forward and cried out in pain. Miyako was beyond friegthen now, no words could ever describe the feeling that ran through her veins. Not knowing what to do, she knelt beside him. "Ken? Ken-chan?" She wrapped her arms around his pale, shivering, body and held him close to her. "What did you do to him?" she yelled to Poseidomon looking up from where he laid on her lap. 

Poseidomon just laughed as the once proud boy, laid on the ground like a helpless infant. Now would be the perfect time to attack, everyone was left in utter shock. He could have easily killed them all with one attack, but Ken was much too valuable to him alive. 

"Stop what ever you are doing to him, right now!" yelled Iori, as he and Anklymon got ready to charge at Poseidomon. 

"Iori please don't he's already stopped Daisuke and Ken, I don't want him to hurt you too." Miyako pleaded for Iori to stay back. But both he and Takeru were beyond ready to destroy Poseidomon. 

"Exactly why have't we killed you yet?" said Takeru sarcastically, as he too prepared to have Angemon attack Poseidomon. 

Poseidmon enjoyed the agony he saw before him. Rage, hurt, anger, and death were all delicasies that he loved too much. "Because I can save him, the Keeper, I mean." answered Poseidomon. 

Miyako was shaken from her devastation, when she heard Poseidomon answer Takeru. She looked at Poseidmon through her tear stained eyes. Her face was flush red, and she was heart-broken and hurt beyond words. Ken was dying some how, by three simple words. And she was powerless to stop it. Any other time she would have sent Aquilamon to destroy Poseidmon. But hearing him say he could save Ken, end his suffering, made her think otherwise. She wasn't sure why, but a part of her beleived the words of this evil digimon, regardless of the fact that she had seen him strnagle Daisuke before their very eyes. 

Iori did not believe his words for one bit. He had grown alot sense he first started off as a Digidestined. To kill was no longer an issue, it was more of a last resort. An option he would turn to only if the situation called for it. To Iori the situation called for it. But it wasn't because he felt a need to avenge Ken or even Daisuke, but becasue he wanted to avenge Miyako. 

It was odd to Iori. He had never exected to fall for her the way he did. True he was younger than her by a few years. But love is never limited by age or anything else for that matter. He found himself in the same hopeless situation as Daisuke. Protecting this girl with all his love and bravery, only for her to give her love and heart to another. He now understood the jealuosy that Daisuke had displayed for all his years he loved Hikari. It wasn't really jealousy, it was more like hurting. He was hurting horribly for his love. It ached through his veins, much how like he imagined it was for Daisuke. Sometimes, when he sat alone, Iori would laugh to himself, he was only fifteen years old, and deeply in love with a girl who had been his friend sense before he could rememeber. The only difference between him and Daisuke was, his love was hidden, and quite well for that matter. No one had even suspected that he had found a love for Miyako like this. Sometimes he had thought of telling someone, most likely Daisuke, seeing how he would probably understand better than anyone, but in the end he would dismiss the idea altogether. But regardless of his unreturened love for Miyako, he still remained by her side. 

Miyako slowly rose up from kneeling beside Ken, Hawkmon tired to follow her, but he was stopped when she waved him off. She walked towards Poseidomon slowly, there was no need to rush when your world was dying before you. A breeze had begun, blowing her lavender hair to the side as she walked. A few strands had swept gently across her face as she neared her enemy. Though it didn't look like it, she was beyond rage. She could have screamed out and killed Poseidomon, but she figured that would be for the worst. Instead she maintained her composure, and she walked slowly and steadily towards him. 

"How can you save Ken?" she said in a soft tone. 

Poseidomon looked down at the girl before him. her bravery to approach him alone with no one to protect her from his fury was intriguing to him. He had at first dismissed her as a simple and plain girl. But his opnion changed at that moment. He gazed down at her, the wind still blew her hair up around her face, and though her cheeks were red and her face tear stained, she looked utterly beautiful. 

"He would have to come with me. You see, the Keeper..." 

"That is not his name." said Miyako in a firm tone. 

"Ken... is far more important than the Daughter of Light. He posses a power as great as hers, but kindled with my own." Poseidomon put his hand against her chin. Miyako had no idea how gorgeous she seemed at that moment. To stand alone against what seemed to be Death himself, gave a complexity to a girl's features that could only be described as beauty. 

"What... does... this have to... do with.... Ken?" Everyone turned to see Daisuke struggle to sit up, with Hikari holding him. 

"Daisuke you're awake?" said Miyako, slightly smiling. He smiled weakly in reply, then directed his attention back to Poseidomon. 

"He's right.... What does this have to do with Ken?" asked Miyako looking back at Poseidomon. 

"Your Ken is importat to me. And your Hikari is important to you. let me strike a deal. I let you keep your Hikari, Daughter of Light, but you let me take Ken back with me. An added bonus is he will be able to survive in my care." Poseidomon smiled evilly. He knew how hard it would be for them to choose between their firends. 

"Or we could destroy you..." bgean Takeru but he was cut off by Miyako. 

"And what?! Let Ken die!" Miyako yelled, "I can't let him die Takeru." she said softening her tone. 

"Well we can't choose between our friends. It isn't right." protested Hawkmon. 

"We don't have to," Miyako looked to Ken one more time. His deep, midnight blue eyes had lost their shine. He was dying, he was leaving. Even worse he was leaving her. "I'm deciding." she finished. 

Iori was stunned by her remark. It wasn't right for her to decide between two people's fate. He was about to say something but was stopped when she spoke again. 

"Ken is the man I love. He would want me to speak for him if he couldn't." She said looking at Iori. 

"Let me ask for one change in this deal," said Miyako looking back at Poseidomon. "If I let you take Ken... you have take me with you." She said, a single tear falling from her light brown eyes. 

Everyone was left speechless as they heard her request. But none more so than Iori. He couldn't believe what she had just asked. 'She's leaving?' the thought repeated in his mind, but it just wouldn't add up. "You can't leave!" he said in protest, running to her side. Miyako met Iori eye to eye. His emerald colored eyes, meeting her light brown ones. She could tell he was hurt by her choice. They all were, but as she looked at her long-time friend, something different spoke to her that she had not seen before. 

"Okay, you won't be a bother, as long as I get what I want." agreed Poseidomon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Don't do this!" pleaded Iori, as Miyako leaned to hug Daisuke. He was still much too weak to get up, and he still laid against Hikari, who was more then over joyed to see he was going to live. 

After telling everyone goodbye, Miyako returned to Ken, he laid near Poseidomon and the coast of the Dark Ocean. A large wave hovered in the air above them. It looked as though it was ready to crash down, but instead it stood solid in the ocean. 

"Miya-chan! You can't go." Iori had ran in front of her, trying to hold her back. But he knew her too well. Whe Miyako was set on an idea nothing could hold her back. 

"Iori, I am going. I have to stay by Ken's side he needs me." she said pushing him to the side and contiuing on. He was about to go after her again, that is until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Let her do this." said Takeru, trying to smile. 

Iori looked as though he was disgusted with them. "We can't just let them go! How does she know Ken will be saved?" he shouted. 

"Iori, when you love someone, you will do whatever you think necassary to save their life. Even if that means leaving everyone else behind...." shouted Miyako from the shore line where Poseidomon, stood waiting for her. 

Iori still could not allow this to happen. He loved her too much to let her go. She was the only thing that matter to him. He had dedicated himself to protecting her, letting her leave would be failing at what had devoted himself to doing. 

"Without Ken I have no one else to stay here for." was the last thing he heard her say before the wave that towered high above the three of them came crashing down. Once the water had settled, all three of them were gone. No Poseidmon, No Ken, and to Iori's heart-break, No Miyako. She was gone. Gone and out of his life, and no telling if she would ever come back. 

"But what about me? Stay here for me." He whispered to himself. "I love you, Miyako." No one had heard Iori as he said those last words. Only Armadillomon did, and that was the day he had found out about his friends secret. 

Hours afterwards, Iori was left alone on the grey sand beach. Not even his digimon sat by his side. He needed to be alone entirely. Though the moment she had left, he felt that sense of lonelyness overwhelm him. Takeru and Hikari had long since left with Daisuke, they wanted to get him back to the Human World, to get him medical help. Iori laughed at the irony of the new situation at hand. When Hikari cried over Daisuke, something had changed in her. She didn't dare mention it, but Iori was now a patron at unspoken love. He had saw it in her eyes, when she left. He knew what had changed in her, he knew of the new love she found hidden inside of her heart. But he dare not speak of it. "She will come to terms with it on her on time." he said as let the ordeal pass by. 

Iori sat out there for much of the day, he had no real desire to go home, but he knew that his mom would want him home. She always did worry. Iori looked out into the ocean one last time. He couldn't think of much, besides her. He didn't want to think of anything else anyway. But regardless of this fact one thing did slip into his mind. "The day she followed her heart, mine broke." He said as he turned away from the ocean. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Iori eyes filled with tears as he recalled the day in his mind. Never had he felt so defeated. For the time after that day, Iori had constantly blamed himslef for her leaving, though Armadillomon had repeatedly explained that it was her decision to leave with Ken. But regardless of this, he still hated himself. 

Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost, had obviously not been in true love. No lost was as great to Iori as this one. For days he had wished for the chance to tell her he loves her. To tell her that she did have a reason to stay. He wanted to be her reason to stay, he wanted to be her world, in the same way she was his. His heart broke nearly everyday as he was haunted by the moment the waves of the darkened water crashed down over her. She wasn't afraid to leave, he rememebred how brave Miyako was as the water covered her. His eyes were locked with her's as he watched the water cover her. They weren't in the least bit frightened, just sad. And they spoke out to him, he knew deep in his heart that she did not leave to hurt them. She left because she followed her heart. He couldn't blame her for that. He wished he had half the courage she did, to follow his heart. If he would have, maybe his guilt wouldn't be so great. As far as Iori was concerned, First or Second Daughter, she was more than worthry of the Crest of Love. 

"Iori do you see what I see?" asked Armadillomon as he stared further down the coast. Iori was at first hesitant to remove his gaze from the ocean, but not wanting to seem rude, he looked up. 

"Do you see it, Iori?" said Armadillomon. Jut down the coastline was a black sihoutte. At first, Iori had suspected that it was just a scubamon coming out for a relax on the sand, but something told him to get up and check out it anyway. 

Iori and Armadillomon ran towards the black silhouette, Iori's was just ahead of his digimon, seeing how Armadillomon felt he was being held back by an early lunch. But Iori was complelled to go near the figure in the distance, and as he got closer, he saw that the figure had long hair. Thus crossing out the Scubamon option all together. 

The silhouette began to take on some form, then a human. And in no time Iori was able to tell that a girl was laying motionless in the sand. A few strands of her hair were blowing the breeze that Iori hadn't noticed until now. 

"Could it be..." he whispered to himself, as he stood just a few feet from the sleeping girl. Her hair was lavender and extremly long, longer than what he had remembered it. Iori knew who the girl was. And as he kneeled beside her, the only thing he could think to do was touch her. To feel her soft hair in his hands, and to hold her in his arms. 

"Iori...?" said Miyako as she slowly turned to face him. She looked so weak and fragile as she laid agaist the grey grains of sand. Aginst the monochromatic grey backdrop of the Dark Ocen landscape, Miyako was a blast of color. Beauty in an otherwise hideous place. 

"Miyako? Miyako...you're really back? I... I don't believe it!" Iori was beside himself with joy. He hugged her tightly, enjoying the feeling of having her by him again. Then he suddenly remembered something, that he knew could not wait any longer. 

"Miyako, I have to tell you something..." He pulled her up and towards his face, looking into those eyes that he had missed so much. 

"What is it, Iori?" she said calmly, smiling softly. But before he could speak, he was interrupted by someone moaning. Miyako shot straight out of his arms and turned to her other side. That's when Iori realized that Ken was just to the side. He had just woke up. 

"Ken, Ken, oh Ken are you okay?" said Miyako as she leaned over him. It had took him a moment, but he was eventually able to open his eyes. He smiled when he saw the face of his lover smiling down on him. "Miya, we made it?" he asked weakly. Miyako began to cry a little, but they were tears of joy, not sorrow. She nodded and then leaned in to kiss him. The two of them simply held each other for a moment, before Miyako remembered that Iori was still there. 

"Oh, Ken, Iori-kun is here. He found us." she said happily as she turned to face Iori. She smiled as she looked at her friend, who she missed dearly over the past three years. "What were you going to say?" She asked taking his hands in her's. Iori looked down at Armadillomon, who knew exactly what was going thorugh Iori's mind. 'Miyako, I love you.' He thought. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and then hold her forever, but then he looked at Ken. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. He couldn't confuse things for her. He couldn't dare make her life any worse, so he smiled, hugged her, and then said, "I've missed you so much.... Now, let's get you home." 

Miyako looked into his eyes for a moment, she wasn't sure exactly, but she was pretty sure that that wasn't what he wanted to say. 

"Well, let's get you home." said Iori as he stood and helped her up. "Yes, please. I've missed everyone so much." said Miyako, and the two helped Ken up, and together they left for the Human World. 

  
  


_Author's Note: *In a a nervous tone* So... How bad was it?_


End file.
